Rarity
|sexo = }}Rarity es un pony unicornio que vive en Ponyville y uno de los personasjes de My Little Pony: La magia de la '' ''amistad ''y representa el elemento de la generosidad. Tambien cnta en la canción Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) . Amistad 'Twilight Sparkle: Fue amiga desde el primer episodio, cuando la observó le causo una gran impresión verla con el cabello esponjado y la ayudo con ello. Sweetie Belle: No es amiga pero si su hermana menor que tambien es un unicornio y sus amigas son Apple Bloom (hermana menor de AppleJack) y Scootaloo. 'Fluttershy: '''Rarity y Fluttershy son muy grandes amigas. Todos los meses van juntas al sp aprecio. En el capítulo "Green isn't your color" Rarity se mostró celosa de Fluttershy ya que era modelo y ella no, pero no quizo decirselo antes por temor a herir sus sentimientos. '''Applejack: '''Rarity tiene problemas con Applejack continuamente debido a sus personalidad que son totalmente opuestas. Rarity la trata como rufián en ocaciones debido a que no es muy educada por su forma de vida. A pesar de esto ambas son buenas amigas. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Rainbow y Rarity no tienen mucho contacto debido a que sus intereses son muy distintos y Rainbow no comparte sus gustos en la moda, por lo que nunca han tenido muchos problemas. Cutie Mark Rarity se encarga de buscar piedras preciosas y este vídeo muestra comó obtuvo su Cutie Mark, en el episodio The Cutie Mark Chroniles donde todas las ponys le cuentan como consiguieron su Cutie Mark a las amigas de Apple Bloom. Tambien aparece que busca diamantes en el episodio A Dog a Pony Show. Personalidad Rarity es bastanta refinada y vanidosa, le gusta que la halaguen y la reconozcan por sus diseños o su belleza. Ella se preocupa mucho de su apariencia y odia ensuciarse (razón por la que no se lleva muy bien con Applejack) A Rarity le gustan mucho las utiliza muy seguido en sus diseños. Disfruta mucho hacer vestidos y diseñando pasarelas pero no le gusta mucho recibir malas criticas de su trabajo. En el capitulo The art of the Dress se demuestra su actitud perfeccionista y el gran talento que tiene para diseñar, combinar colores y cocer, pero también se ve su actitud melodramática al igual que en el episodio A dog and pony show ella exige recibir buenos tratos de parte de los Perros que la raptaron para encontrar joyas pero estos se niegan e incluso la llamaron mula, lo cual le afectó enormemente causando que se deprimiera y se pusiera a llorar. Habilidades Al ser un unicornio Rarity tiene un acceso a la magia, pero la suya no es tan potente como la de Twilight en You Sleep donde en vez de quitar las ramas flojas de los arboles hace esculturas con ellas usando su magia. Rarity posee un poder para encontrar gemas bajo tierra para sus vestidos, este hechizo funciona como un detector de minas. Desarollo y Diseño El diseño Rarity ha evolucionado de la de bengala y la gloria, ponis de la línea original de My little pony caracteres. Ella se ve como Majesti el unicornio, que vino con el conjun apariencia, con la personalidad de Dash arco iris de tercera generación, ya que ambos hablan con una vida digna del Atlántico dialecto, y tienen tendencia a voltear sus melenas y decir "cariño". Ella comparte su nombre con un pony G3, que fue expresada por Cathy Weseluck, que en la actualidad de Spike voces en la nueva serie. El diseño de Rarity en los ojos es menos habitual que la mayoría de los otros diseños: los dos caballos de Green Isn't Your Color no es su cuota de color en el diseño mismo ojo de Rarity, incluyendo el color, la forma y el diseño de las pestañas superiores e inferiores. Un fondo muy raro unicornio pony en Temporada Applebuck, que apaigas le hicieron un hermoso vestido para la gala luego Hoity Toity antes de irse lo llamaron para que viera otro desfile y luego de que terminaron le gusto por que las amigas de Rarity habian usado los vestidos que anteriormente ella habia hecho. Tambien quiere que todos la reconnozcan como la pony más glamorosa de toda Equestria ya que sus diseños son perfectos y admira mucho a Sphafire y Hoity Toity ya que son grandes ponys que buscan los diseños más originales. 'El amor de la bellleza Rarity '''esta apasionada por diseñar vestidos pero aun más importante para ella siempre verse bien en los episodios ella critica a las ponys por su maquillaje. Pero en el primer episodio cuando Twiligth mira la decoración Rarity está decorando para la celebración del verano pero le causa mucha impresión ver la melena de Twiligth y la obliga a maquillerse o mejor dicho a vestirse como uno de los primeros cambios de imagenes de muchas tambien se ve como Spike se enamora de ella. Uno de sus mayores preocupaciones de su apariencia es su melena con sus hermosod rizos color morado (Indigo) ya que por sus rizos es mucho más complicado mantenerlo tan bien peinado, además en el episodio Una noche dificil se muestra que no quiere mojar su melena por la lluvia pero como era un reto que Applejack le habia puesto lo tuvo que hacer. Rarity se preocupa de la belleza como en detectives presumidos cuando trataba de desafiar a Trixie que se hizo un gran peinado y un vestido con una cortina pero luego Trikie le aruino el cabello y admitio que el verde era un color feo una pony dijo que grosera. Además esto provoca un conflicto con Applejack ya que ella es muy especial y Applejack muy trabajadora, además en el episodio Dragonshy se pone una bufanda y thumbdice que haya traido la tiara que combina con esto. Ella se entrega a un tratamiento de spa completo con Fluttershy, en el verde es el color como parte de su "semana de tertulia", y está demostrado ponerse extensiones de pestañas, como parte de sus preparativos de gala tambien se ve en Sonic Rainboom como presume de sus alas. El amor de la atención Rarity expresa admiración a Fluttershy en el episodio Green Ins´t You Color, e imploro a Fluttershy modelo de su ropa, a pesar de que Fluttershy no disfruta poniéndose delante de los demás y sólo le pregunté porque Photo Finish está prevista para la fotografía de su trabajo. Cuando Rarity pierde el punto de mira a Fluttershy, que trata de superar su envidia y siguen siendo un gran apoyo de Fluttershy. Sin embargo, el mismo podría decirse de Rainbow Dash Dash y ella misma en Sonic Raiinboom. Después que Rainbow Dash Dash expresó su decepción por que los demás no sería capaz de ir a Cloudsdale para animarla en el Concurso Mejor volantes jóvenes, rarity insistio en que todos ellos encontrar una manera de ir allí y el apoyo de ella, y había que Twilight Sparkle hiciera algo de magia, que le permitía volar en Cloudsdale. Rarity ganado un precioso par de alas gracias a la magia de su amiga, pero se roba la atención cuando se les muestra a todo el mundo e incluso entra en la misma competencia,thumb|176px el envío de Rainbow Dash en un ataque de nervios. Rarity finalmente cae del cielo después de quemar sus alas de volar demasiado cerca del sol, al igual que Ícarus de la leyenda. Rainbow Dash a punto de que rarity caiga en el suelo, vuela a salvarla, la realización de una rainboom sonoro en el proceso. Rarity se disculpa con Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash por su comportamiento y la llama el mayor viajero en Cloudsdale. Manierismos Rarity es tal vez el más hablado de los principales seis caballos; su vocabulario tiende a ser más formal, y que es propenso a utilizar palabras complejas y más sofisticadas, fraseo refinado que los otros. Ella habla con un cultivo transatlántica dialecto, y comparte algunas peculiaridades con similar acentuados actrices de Hollywood, como Grace Kelly [ es dudoso que discuta]. Sin embargo, Rarity por veces se deja llevar por su atención al detalle. En Una noche dificil, tiene dificultades para romper a sí misma lejos de fijar una estantería desordenada, a pesar del problema mucho más grande de un árbol que se estrelló en el dormitorio de Twilight. En Empacando el invierno, ella se convierte en tan preocupados con la fijación de nido desordenado de Crepúsculo pájaro que pasa casi todo el día en que, cuando se suponía que debía estar haciendo cientos de otros nidos. Se muestra a sí misma a ser bastante difícil y lleno de recursos para hacer frente a los Diamond Dogs en A Dog and Pony Show. A pesar de que los otros están preocupados de que ella se preocupe más de lo sucio que estaba el metro, Rarity toma el control de la situación bastante bien, la manipulación de los Diamond Dogs para liberar de ella, e incluso dejando que tienen varios carrito-fulls de gemas. Rarity de properness y la aversión de los enfrentamientos con descaro Applejack desorden en Una noche dificill. Discuten todo el episodio de cada actitud que otros, pero finalmente se unen en frente a la adversidad, que toma la forma de un árbol de estrellarse en la biblioteca de Twilight. Ellos trabajan juntos y, finalmente, vienen a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, que es evidente en los episodios más recientes. Over a Barrel, rarity está desconcertado por el nivel de atención otorga Applejack en un árbol que ella nombró Bloomberg, que se están tomando para Appleloosa para la siembra. Rarity se queja de que el árbol recibió un autobús privado, sin embargo Applejack toma con calma y no se escandaliza de las quejas de rarity. Rarity posterior proporciona Applejack con el apoyo muy apreciado en sus intentos de proteger Appleloosa de una estampida de búfalos. Rarity, incluso llega a las costumbres Applejack cumplido cuando ella no cobra por la comida de rarity de su stand en La Gran Gala del Galope, en The Best Night Ever. Generosidad Mientras que ella se preocupa por su apariencia un poco, al ser contrario a la intensificación en el barro o correr el riesgo de llegar a sí misma desordenada, rarity no está por encima de conseguir sus cascos sucios cuando se trata de ayudar a sus amigos o seres que lo necesitan. Ella hace rebanadas fuera de su propia cola para calmar la serpiente de mar en La magia de la amistad segunda parte, dispuesto a sacrificar su belleza para ayudar a restaurar la serpiente necesitada de auxilio "Fabulosity". Esta acción le gana el elemento de generosidad, y después, cuando se activa el elemento, su cola es restaurado. Ella ha estado fuera de actividades escarpadas como en Dragonshy y Over a Barrel la ayuda de sus amigos. El episodio Vestida para el exito en gran medida giraba en torno a la generosidad de rarity, ya que ella estaba dispuesta a no sólo hacer 5 vestidos únicos para sus amigos de La Gran Gala del Galope, pero, además, volver a trabajar y rediseñar ellos como sus amigos lo desea. El exceso de trabajo corrió Rarity irregular y, a pesar de sus amigos de ser diseños diseños horribles de la moda-sabio, ella continuó haciendo ellos con el fin de satisfacer los deseos de sus amigos. Al final del episodio, los amigos rarity de darse cuenta de que sus vestidos eran hermosos y originales se adapte perfectamente a cada uno de ellos, y que no debería haber aprovechado de la generosidad de rarity. thumb|left|Nadie toca mi diamante!!Rarity está hipnotizada por Discord en la creencia de una gran roca es en realidad un diamante gigante en The Return of Harmony Part 1. Por un momento ella se resiste a la tentación, pero pronto se corrompe, obsesivamente proteger a su "diamante" y se niega a dejar que un pony cerca de ella, como ella ya no era remotamente tan generoso como lo fue en el pasado. De hecho, ella era mucho más posesiva y codiciosos. Esto continúa en The Return of Harmony Part 2, donde ella se niega a desprenderse de la roca y le asigna el nombre "Tom", mientras que, además de otros elementos acaparamiento que ella ve como valioso, como la joyería de los Elementos de Armonía sí mismos. Después de que la corrupción se deshace, ella tira la piedra lejos y le dice a sus amigos a "no hablar de esto otra vez", posiblemente avergonzada por cómo actuaba. Carerra Rarity trabaja como diseñador de moda en la boutique del carrusel. Rarity de la ética de trabathumb|314px|Rarity diseñando el vestido para Applejackjo y la dedicación a sus clientes se representa en Vestida para el exito. Al principio ella cose vestidos de su propio diseño para sus amigos, pero cuando no están satisfechos con el resultado, les cose vestidos nuevos que estén bajo su dirección. Rarity ella insiste en hacer un nuevo juego de los vestidos de la manera en que sus amigos los quieren, yendo tan lejos como siguiendo todas sus instrucciones en vez de sus propios instintos. Ella no está contento con los resultados, a pesar de que sus amigos son los más satisfechos. Cuando estos vestidos son devastadoramente criticado por "el critico de moda de Canterlot" Hoity Toity, se encierra en su cuarto, lamentando su carrera arruinada, por suerte para ella, sus amigos habían sido capaces de convencer a Hoity Toity llevar a cabo otro desfile de moda, esta vez con sus vestidos originales. Su trabajo es tan importante para ella que durante la crisis de Parasprite en Ponyville en La plaga del siglo, ella grita en pánico y corre a su tienda una vez que ella se da cuenta de los parasprites puede llegar a comer a su trabajo. Rarity es muy dispuesta a dejar que Spike le ayude con su trabajo, y muestra cierta preocupación por su bienestar. Ellos van joya de la caza juntos en A Dog and Pony Show, y ella le recompensa por su ayuda con "la mejor recompensa", una joya, que tiene muy querido por él, simplemente por ser un regalo de rarity. Al final del episodio, una vez que ella tiene varios carrito-fulls de piedras preciosas, que le permite disfrutar de Spike en un gran número de ellos. De buena gana se da como un acerico en Green Isn't Your Color y dice que "no se puede sentir una cosa" gracias a sus gruesas escamas. Hay un breve plano de Spike llevaba una camiseta estampada con la cabeza en un corazón rarity, como una broma acerca de la naturaleza abierta de "secreto" de Spike enamorado. Rarity lleva un par de anteojos para leer durante la costura, pero no hay nada que indique que son para algo más que lo que le permite ver a su costura mucho más de cerca. Habilidades Magia Como un unicornio, Rarity puede usar la magia, y aunque puede que no sea a la altura de Twilight Sparkle o Trixie, ella lo usa en relación con la fabricación de cosas "fabuloso", como una gema hallazgo corte y confección, arte y jardinería ornamental. Se pone en un despliegue de luces impresionante para el desfile de moda que es válido para Hoity Toity en Vestida para el éxito. Ella usa la costura y las herramientas de corte a través de la telequinesis con la precisión necesaria para tomar sus vestidos, la manipulación de varios elementos a la vez. Su capacidad telekinesis tiene un rango bastante amplio y la fuerza: en Lesson Cero, que es capaz de tirar de un sofá de su casa en cuestión de segundos con el fin de descansar drásticamente en ella. Ella es capaz de conectar mágicamente el pelo cortado la cola al bigote de la serpiente de mar, y también vuelve a unir una gran rama de un árbol en la Una noche dificil y mágicamente recorta su follaje en topiarios. Cerca del combate Al igual que los otros ponys, se mete en conflictos físicos en toda la serie: ella entrega una patada en la cara de la mantícora en La magia de la amistad segunda parte 2, golpes de distancia de Twilight con un látigo de su trasero en Sonic Rainboom, y ofrece una patada voladora con una la postura de artes marciales de Applejack en The Return of Harmony part 2. Encanto Rarity ha demostrado un gran talento para convencer a los ponys masculinos para ayudar a ella y sus amigos. En The Best Night Ever, habla dos sementales en tirar del carro que se llevará a ella ya sus amigos a la Gran Gala del Galope, y en Putting Your Hoof Down, habla dulce, otra para que le diera la última pieza de espárragos (que Fluttershy necesita.) Miseláneo Rarity muestra una falta de habilidad en el tic-tac-dedo del pie. Ella juega varias rondas con Pinkie Pie en Dragonshy mientras esperan a Fluttershy. Ella pierde "treinta y cinco partidos en fila", y luego pide "lo mejor de setenta y uno." Estupendo a su naturaleza delicada y de la personalidad formal, ella ha demostrado un talento natural para artes marciales. Historia En Sweet and Elite, Rarity dice que nació en Ponyville. En The Cutie Mark Chroniles, Rarity vuelve a contar su historia de su vida como una potranca a los Cutie Mark Crusaders. El flashback comienza en un teatro al aire libre cerca de la escuela, donde algunas yeguas estaban practicando para una obra de teatro, vestidos de diversos alimentos. El profesor felicitó a rarity en su diseño de vestuario, pero la rarity perfeccionista, insistió en que los vestidos no cumplió con sus expectativas y trató de crear otros nuevos en vano. Casi de inmediato, una luz se enciende en su cuerno, y empuja hacia la izquierda hasta que Rarity tropieza en una muy grande, geoda-como roca. Rarity, penso que en su cuerno le ayudaría a encontrar "su destino", no está satisfecho profundamente. Entonces, el Sonic Rainboom lo produjo Rainbow Dash, causando que la roca se partiera en dos, dejando al descubierto la roca para ser llenado con piedras preciosas. Rarity decide agregar éstos a los vestuarios existentes para Polilla hacia arriba, ganando tanto la admiración de la multitud, y su Cutie Mark. Rarity es responsable de la decoración durante la celebración del verano. Cuando se ve lo que Rainbow Dash accidentalmente hizo al cabello de Twilight ella está obligada a dar un cambio de imagen de Twilight. También se desarrolla una fascinación con Twilight cuando oye que es de Canterlot.Twilight huye de la Boutique del carrusel (tienda de Rarity) en el miedo de la idea de morir Rarity su abrigo de un nuevo color. Sueños de Rarity en el episodio tres sobre cumplimiento de elegante ante la Princesa Celestia "sobrino" en la Gran Gala del Galope, con su fantasía que culminó en el matrimonio y la inducción en la realeza. Al asistir a la gala en el Best Night Ever, ella ve a un caballo, representado con el diseño del mismo carácter que el de su fantasía, que es identificado como el Pricipe Blueblood. Aunque apuesto y encantador al principio, Blueblood resulta ser engreído, grosero, y de mente estrecha. Él espera que Rarity sirva para cuidar de él sin hacer nada a cambio. Rarity trata de ser paciente con forma del príncipe, pero sus maneras egoístas, finalmente agotar su paciencia cuando Blueblood la utiliza como escudo de una torta de entrada. Ella se apelmazado con la torta, y airadamente le declara ser un "dolor real" y luego salpica glaseado sobre él. Sweetie Belle thumbLa relación entre ellas sos fue muy mala en Sisterhooves Social cuando Rarity cree que todo lo que hace su hermana Sweetie Belle es malo. Aunque entros capitulos no se comporta tan mal humorada con su hermana como este al punto de que llegan a decir que no necesitan una hermana y se vuelven ex-hermanas, aunque luego Rarity se arrepiente pero Sweetie Belle al ver que gran hermana era Applejack con sus amiga Apple Bloom se encariña con ella y ya no quiere volver a ser hermana menor de Rarity. Rarity va a buscarla luego de hacer un vestido al ver que le faltan gemas dice que Sweetie Belle las uso y encuentra un bello dibujo de como quisiera que Rarity fuera con ella y va a buscarla. thumb|left Episodios Dialogos :"''I-'''de-a!" :— Multiple episodes :"''It. Is. On." :—Boast Busters and Look Before You Sleep :"sobbing I'm so pathetic!" :—Suited For Success :"No, I don't ''like it... I love it!" :—Suited For Success :"''Whining? I am not whining, I am complaining, do you want to hear whining? This is whining. Oh, the harness is too tight, it's going to chafe can't you loosen it ugh it hurts and it's so nasty why didn't you clean it first. It's gonna leave a stain and the wagon's getting heavy. Why do I have to pull it?" :—A Dog and Pony Show :"Out of all the things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" :—Lesson Zero :"You see? We are apple pie!" :—Sisterhooves Social :"Nice is a understatement, I look fabulous!" :—Dragon Quest Galeria link=Rarity/ Galeria Curiosidades *En la serie se muestran más ponys con algunas de las caracteristicas de Rarity. *En el episodio detectives Presumidos en el fondo tiene una parte del pelo como Rarity solo que está incompleto el riso de ella. *Tambien en detectives Presumidos cuando las ponys huyen de la osa mayor una pony amarilla tiene las pestañas igual que Rarity. *En español su nombre es Rareza. *En el episodio Temporada Applebuck otra pony tiene igualmente las pestañas de Rarity. *Rarity está enamorada del Principe Blueblood. *Rarity se desenamora del Principe Blueblood pero en la canción Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) se ven los dos como que si estuviera aun Rarity enamorada de él. *Ella iba a aparecer en la Luna eclipsed, pero su escena fue cortada. *Tambien los ponys muestran pestañas al gual que ella cuando aparecen corriendo las ponys. Mini Galería Rarity entra con al piedra.png|Mi roca creo que es un diamante Rarity que.png Rarity huele el batido.png Los papas de Rarity.png Rarity le dice su padre.png Rarity apunto de castigasr a su hermana.png Rarity aliviada aunque su hermana no tanto.png Rarity confundida.png Pobre rarity se cae dos veces.png Rarity se cae otravez de las escaleras.png Rarity corriendo por el humo.png Creo que si se cayo la pobre Rarity.png Rarity se cae de su cama..png Rarity durmiendo en su cama.png Rarity waaaa.png Rarity y twilight dos unicornios.png Applejack y rarity abrazandose.jpg 50px-AiP CM Rarity.svg.png|Su Cutie Mark 150px-Rarity openingt theme.png 203px-Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png 733px-Rarity f Twi again S2E11-W11.png 203px-Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png 203px-Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png 201px-Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png 726px-Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png 733px-Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png 201px-RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG 201px-Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png 150px-Rarity as Princess Platinum S2E11.jpg 169px-Rarity With Jewels.png 201px-Rarity Riding Twilight.png 201px-Rarity screaming S2E11.PNG 201px-Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png 201px-Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png 201px-Rarity all worth it S2E11.png 201px-Rarity be so hard S2E11.png 201px-Twilight giving Rarity a tub of water.jpg 201px-Rarity yes ur majesty S2E11.png 201px-Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Es representante de los Unicornios 201px-RarityFluttershyS2E11.PNG 201px-Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png 201px-Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png 207px-ApplejackRarityS2E11.PNG 150px-Rarity - Princess Platinum.png 201px-Rarity dramatic S01E26.png 201px-Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png 206px-Rarity Glitch Pony S1E26.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Episodios Categoría:ponys Categoría:Residentes de Equestria Categoría:Residentes de Ponyville Categoría:Ponys unicornios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Ponys terrestres Categoría:Antagonista